Fame
(DLC) |artist= (In the Style of Irene Cara) (The Girly Team) (depois-''JDGH'') (Marie-Christine Despestre) (Broadway) |year= 1980 |mode = Solo Quarteto (Brodway) |dg = / / / (Broadway) |difficulty = (JD) 1 (DoB) |effort = (JD) (JD3) |nogm= 4 |mc = |pc = (JD3/GH) (Remake) Branco (Broadway) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) Amarelo (Broadway) |picto = 72 (JD) 55 (Xbox JD3/Xbox GH) 57 (Wii JD3/Wii GH/''BO''/Remake) 95 (Broadway) |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |dura = 3:33 |audio = |codename = Fame }}"Fame" por Irene Cara (cover por In the Style of Irene Cara ou The Girly Team em-jogo) está incluido em Just Dance, Just Dance 3 (como DLC), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of, Dance on Broadway, Just Dance Now, e Just Dance Unlimited. Dançarina A dançarina é uma mulher com cabelo encaracolado laranja. Ela usa uma blusa vermelha solta, shorts laranja claro, leggings laranja, tênis laranja e vermelho, e pulseiras laranja-claras e polainas. Remake O remake apresenta a dançarina com um top rosa e calças compridas. Seu cabelo está agora em um tom de amarelo e suas pulseiras estão em amarelo-manga. Sua faixa de cabeça é rosa em vez do vermelho original, e suas calças parecem ligeiramente mais claras e ligeiramente mais sedosas. Beta A dançarina é uma mulher com uma faixa branca que une seu cabelo loiro. Ela usa uma camiseta de lantejoulas dourada com uma letra cursiva "F". Ela também usa um par de shorts de ginástica laranja e um par de botas de dança.File:Just dance 4.jpg Fame coach 1@2x.png|Original Fame coach 1 big.png|Remake 'P1' P1 é uma menina com um top vermelho e calças roxas escuras. 'P2' P2 é uma garota com cabelo castanho encaracolado, um top crop top ciano e calças ciano. 'P3' P3 é um homem com uma camiseta amarela e calça preta. 'P4' P4 é um homem com um remador muscular azul e calças cinza. Fame dob coach 1.png|P1 Fame dob coach 3.png|P3 Fundo A rotina acontece em uma sala verde brilhante com uma bola de discoteca acima da dançarina que simboliza a fama. Há também holofotes no fundo que pisca ao ritmo da música ou dos movimentos de dança da dançarina. Os efeitos de luz são similares a Jin Go Lo Ba. -''depois'' Os holofotes piscam mais, e o piso é xadrez, com os quadrados piscando intermitentemente. A parede contém partículas brilhantes, uma melhor bola de discoteca e alguns raios verdes que acendem sempre que '' Fame! '' É cantado. Remake No remake de , o fundo é mostrado como azul brilhante com triângulos rosa. O fundo é uma rua com dois dançarinos, que são homens e mulheres dançando nas costas. Quando "Fame" é cantado no primeiro refrão, o sinal com a palavra "DANCE" acenderá um pouco; quando "High" é cantado no primeiro refrão, a fumaça começará a sair do motor do carro e fumaça branca sairá do bueiro. Isso também acontece quando o segundo refrão é cantado novamente. No final, o sinal vai acender. Movimentos Dourados Existem 4 movimentos dourados na rotina, em que todos são os mesmos: Todos os Movimentos Dourados: Jogue os dois braços para fora. O Movimento Dourado 4 é o movimento final da rotina. Fame gm 1.png|Todos os Movimentos Dourados Fame gm 1.gif|Todos os Movimentos Dourados em-jogo Linhas Shout-Out Existem 2 Linhas Shout-Out na versão de , em que todos são os mesmos: Todos as Linhas Shout-Out: “I’m gonna live forever” Aparições em Mashups Fame aparece nos seguintes Mashups: *''Blurred Lines'' *''Candy'' *''C’mon'' *''It’s You'' *''Jump (For My Love)'' *''No Limit'' *''Scream & Shout ''(American Dream) *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Starships'' *''Turn Up The Love'' Aparições em Modos Party Master Fame aparece em modos Puppet/Party Master. Aqui alguns titulos atribuidos á ela: *70's *Fit Training *Fitness Poney *Fitness Punch *Fitness Wave *Keep Fit *Move Your Body *Throw It Up Curiosidades *''Fame'' is the first song by Irene Cara. **This is also the first song by The Girly Team. *The dancer was originally wearing a gold sequin outfit with a hat that had an “F” on it for “Fame” and was dancing in front of Womanizer’s background. *The routine for Fame was used in the trailer for . *''Fame'' is one of two songs in with a disco ball light on top of the screen. The other is That’s the Way (I Like It). *On the back side of the PAL cover, it is written that the artist is Irene Cara, but the title appears as "Fame Cover". *The pictogram sprite shows that some pictograms have green pixels on their arrows, or that their slam emblem is more abstract. *On and following games, Fame is credited to The Girly Team, although the audio is left unchanged. *The coach for Fame appears in Video Killed the Radio Star. *''Fame'' is the only song from to appear in Mashups. Galeria Arquivos de Jogo Tex1 256x256 bc51964fc6a219a3 14.png|''Fame'' Fame thumb@2x.jpg|''Fame'' ( /''Greatest Hits/''Best Of) Fame square.jpg|''Fame'' (Remake) Fame cover generic.png|''Fame'' ( ) Fame Cover AlbumCoach.png|Extração de Fame Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|Fundo do Extração do Fame banner bkg.jpg|Banner do Fame cover@2x.jpg|Cover em $R8M5X9G.png|Avatar no 200400.png|Avatar Dourado 300400.png|Avatar Diamante fame pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas (Remake) Fame pictos.png|Pictogramas ( ) Screenshots em Jogo FameMenu.png|''Fame'' no menu do Just Dance Fame_dob_menu_wii.png|''Fame'' no menu do (Wii) Fame_dob_coachmenu_wii.png|Tela de seleção de dançarinos de (Wii) Fame JDNOW Old menu.png|''Fame'' no menu do (Desatualizado) FameJDNOWMenu.png|''Fame'' no menu do (Atualizado) FameJD2016Menu.png|''Fame'' no menu do (2016) FameJD2016LoadingScreen.png|Tela de carregamento do (2016) FameJD2016CoachSelection.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do (2016) FameJD2016Score.png|Tela de pontos do (2016) FameJD2017Menu.png|''Fame'' no menu do (2017) FameJD2017LoadingScreen.png|Tela de carregamento do (2017) FameJD2017CoachSelection.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do (2017) FameJD2017Score.png|Tela de pontos do (2017) FameJD2018Menu.png|''Fame'' no menu do (2018) FameJD2018LoadingScreen.png|Tela de carregamento do (2018) FameJD2018CoachSelection.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do (2018) Elementos Beta The Beta version of Fame.jpg|A versão Beta. Esta versão usa uma roupa de lantejoulas de ouro e o fundo de Womanizer. Just dance 4.jpg|Outro beta do Fame. Desta vez, o F é colocado à direita, também pictogramas incorretos e fundo diferente. Outros famebest.png|Aparição na capa do coach jd1 In-the-style-of-Irene-Cara---Fame.png|Extração de Dançarina Fame_conceptart.png|Concept art para a C2 (Dance on Broadway) Videos Fame - Irene Cara Fame - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Fame - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (UK) Fame - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Fame - Just Dance Fame - Just Dance 3 (Wii) Fame - Just Dance 3 (Xbox) Fame - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii) Fame - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox) Fame - Just Dance Now Fame - Just Dance 2016 Fame - Just Dance 2017 Fame - Just Dance 2018 Fame - Just Dance 2019 Fame - Dance on Broadway (Wii) Fame - Dance On Broadway (PS3) Irene Cara Fame Extracted Coach from Just Dance Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Fame Referências en:Fame ru:Fame Categoria:Músicas por Irene Cara Categoria:Músicas por The Girly Team Categoria:Músicas Covers Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 1 Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance: Greatest Hits Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance: Best Hits Categoria:Músicas em DLCs Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Now Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Unlimited Categoria:Julia Spiesser